


Last Breath

by Blindsunshine



Series: JuminV Week [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Death, Death from Old Age, JuminV Week, M/M, Past Character Death, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindsunshine/pseuds/Blindsunshine
Summary: Finally, old, brittle and taking his last few breaths. Jumin recalls back on his life, and thinks about being able to meet again, with the one person he'd been deprived of throughout it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! I have never really posted any writings here or- anywhere else much if I'm honest. But It's JuminV week and I have lots of stories prepared so I'll be posting them here! This is for Day 2: from the prompt reunion.
> 
> Also, forgive the angst. I seriously can't help myself.

My body is on its last drop of fuel. I can slowly feel myself dissolving, these pieces of me I’d built and grown over these many, long years are finally beginning to crumble.

I am not afraid, in fact I am calm. I feel at peace as I listen to the whistling of the wind, as it creaks against the rims of the window’s glass. A perfect fill with the silence, while the rhythmic beat of the clock, looming above me mockingly, ticks away the time I only have so little of left. But time could matter little to me now, anyway.

My brittle bones, paper-thin skin, my once flourishing raven-coloured locks now worn-out to a dullish grey. All evidence that my existence here, can no longer be permitted.

My life has been a good one, filled with nothing but love and everlasting memories I’m sure I’ll carry away with me. I was lucky. To run a company which prospered successfully, to marry the beautiful girl who stumbled into our chatroom. To have children, wonderful, talented children who birthed their own gifts. I am a successor, a husband, a father, a grandfather; a human that needn’t require anything else to achieve happiness.

But yet, why did it always feel as if a piece of me was missing? A gaping hole so present throughout my life, that it was futile to attempt to ignore it. Of course… it was just empty talk to ask myself that. I knew the answer to it already.

_Because there was._

50 years since we parted, and not a day went by that I didn’t think back to your face. The image of your smile, so vivid in my mind it was like only mere breaths had passed since you last showed me. Your eyes, the softest and most gentle you could ever look within, yet how intent and sharp they became when you were focusing. That deep look of concentration, the creases in your brow, your button-nose folding as it scrunched up-

Every intricate detail, every hair upon your skin- if only mere memories could fabricate you back to life, I would have brought you before me every day.

How could I have ever truly forgotten you, even if I continued to live life without you? From the first moment you had entered my world, you had marked me forever. A mark deeply embedded into me that I couldn’t remove it even if I tried to. As from the very moment my eyes had met with yours, I knew my heart, could have only ever belonged to you.

My feelings could never have been retained, I loved you, I love you. With a depth that, even I can’t fathom completely.

I craved you for all these years, I never could have felt a more greater distance between us. Yet now, as I wait patiently at deaths doorstep, I couldn’t feel any closer to your essence. I can feel you pulling me closer, leading me to the place I couldn’t reach before. I feel you here with me, right now. I can smell your scent, a fresh pack of polaroid film and the fragrance of the earth latched onto your trousers. I can hear the echoes of your voice calling to me.

I’m dying, I know I’m dying. But I do not care, because it’s the only thing that can bring me closer to you.

My body is growing lighter, the cold air is nipping at my weightless skin. I can hear my heartbeat, clear, drumming in my ears. As it begins to steadily drop with each prolonged second, and my eyes feeling like they could contently close, and never need to open again.  

You always believed in an afterlife- Ah no, what was it you called it again? ‘A sacred place souls descend to, where those lost can find one another, or remain in wait for the day their loved ones can finally join them again.’

Is that where you reside now? Have you been happy in the time we’ve been parted?

After all these years I spent desperately searching for you, am I truly granted the chance to find you once more?

Can I feel that warmth of yours again? Can I take your hand, hold your body... pull you close to me and feel your arms embrace me in return?

Are my dreary eyes able to finally lay their sight upon you once again? My soulmate-

I almost let out a cry, weak. As my thoughts begin to sizzle out. Fading so slowly, as a blinding, white light envelops my vision. My eyes are falling shut, my heartbeat barely existent anymore. I’m close… I’m leaving. I know this next moment, is the one where I finally greet my end.  

But just as my life on this planet begins to seize, I can faintly spot the silhouette of a man, who’s shape I couldn’t have forgotten for the world- approaching me, with slow and calm footsteps. A timid smile begins to form in the small wrinkles of my lips, as I spot the glimmering vibrancy, of shining turquoise. And it is only then that I am able to shut my eyes for the last time. My last breath of a whisper, dedicated to the name I’d been waiting to call for so very long.

“Jihyun...”

He holds his soft out towards me, reaching for me, as that unforgettable smile I sought for far too long, welcomes me again, in our final reunion.

“Jumin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Look out for more to come throughout the week~


End file.
